Бабуля Смит/Галерея/Сезон 7
Совет Селестии Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Чаша терпения Sweet Apple Acres exterior at midday S7E2.png Granny Smith "I ain't seen it" S7E2.png Starlight "it's really, really important" S7E2.png Trixie "they'd go so well with cinnamon nuts!" S7E2.png Granny Smith "them nuts sure do smell good" S7E2.png Starlight levitates Trixie's snack bag off-screen S7E2.png Granny Smith briefly bewildered S7E2.png Granny "my eyes ain't what they used to be" S7E2.png Granny Smith "appeared out of thin air" S7E2.png Granny Smith "I have had a hankerin'" S7E2.png Jeweler Pony ever since that Trixie came by S7E2.png Anger bottle flies toward Bulk, Granny, and jeweler S7E2.png Starlight's bottle of anger shatters S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler infected by anger S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler marching angrily S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler stand over Trixie S7E2.png Trixie surrounded by anger-infected ponies S7E2.png Trixie "why are they looking at me like that" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler glaring at Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith "you ruined my teacakes!" S7E2.png Trixie backing away from Granny Smith S7E2.png Jeweler Pony stands angrily over Trixie S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I'm trying to teach you!" S7E2.png Granny Smith "you're the worst!" S7E2.png Trixie "that seems harsh" S7E2.png Granny Smith takes a swing at Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith menacing Trixie S7E2.png Trixie speeds away from Granny Smith S7E2.png Granny and Jeweler Pony chase Trixie S7E2.png Angry ponies still chasing Trixie S7E2.png Angry ponies chase Trixie up a tree S7E2.png Trixie runs into angry Granny Smith S7E2.png Granny Smith "bring up my dark past!" S7E2.png Granny Smith tosses her purse at Trixie S7E2.png Trixie confused by Granny's purse throw S7E2.png Jeweler Pony's visor sails over Trixie's head S7E2.png Trixie "I barely even know you!" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie again S7E2.png Starlight approaches Trixie and angry ponies S7E2.png Anger drains out of infected ponies' eyes S7E2.png Starlight extracts anger from infected ponies S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies return to normal S7E2.png Trixie looks at Starlight's cloud of anger S7E2.png Starlight apologizes to other ponies S7E2.png Starlight "used magic so I wouldn't use magic" S7E2.png Granny Smith forgives Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Granny Smith grinning widely S7E2.png Bulk Biceps gasping with shock S7E2.png Bulk Biceps grieving his destroyed cart S7E2.png Jeweler Pony "don't you work at the spa" S7E2.png Starlight and ponies look confused at Bulk Biceps S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I wear many hats" S7E2.png Bulk Biceps, Granny, and Jeweler Pony leaving S7E2.png Вечный жеребёнок Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Scootaloo -you've come to the right place!- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle -what are you doing here-- S7E6.png Rarity scoffing playfully S7E6.png Rarity -it's a treehouse!- S7E6.png Rarity -that would be tres gauche!- S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Rarity looking at right side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Идеальная пара Granny Smith enters the kitchen S7E13.png Applejack holding caramel syrup and pralines S7E13.png Granny Smith scoffing S7E13.png Granny Smith knocks away caramel syrup bottle S7E13.png Granny Smith stepping over the filled hole S7E13.png Granny Smith -be right back- S7E13.png Granny Smith leaving the house S7E13.png Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Young Granny Smith selling apples S7E13.png Granny Smith -on a beautiful fall day!- S7E13.png Granny and ponies hear Grand Pear S7E13.png Young Granny dismissing Grand Pear S7E13.png Young Granny Smith polishing an apple S7E13.png Young Granny antagonizing Grand Pear S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear argue in the marketplace S7E13.png Ponies walk away from Granny and Grand Pear's arguing S7E13.png Grand Pear watches Granny read bedtime stories S7E13.png Granny Smith reading bedtime story to her trees S7E13.png Young Granny Smith smirking at Grand Pear S7E13.png Grand Pear glaring angrily at Granny Smith S7E13.png Young Granny Smith growling at Grand Pear S7E13.png Granny angrily walking away from Grand Pear S7E13.png Granny watching her family buck apples S7E13.png Granny, Goldie Delicious, and Apple family stallion S7E13.png Granny and Apples glaring at the Pear family S7E13.png Young Grand Pear vs. young Granny Smith S7E13.png Young Bright Mac behind Granny Smith S7E13.png Young Bright Mac looking at Pear Butter S7E13.png Granny Smith emerging from the bushes S7E13.png Granny Smith glances up while picking apples S7E13.png Granny Smith shocked to see Pear Butter S7E13.png Granny -what in tarnation are you doin'- S7E13.png Granny Smith yelling at Bright Mac S7E13.png Granny Smith spitting the Pear family's name S7E13.png Granny Smith grabs Bright Mac by the ear S7E13.png Bright Mac winking back at Pear Butter S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Bright Mac pointing off-screen as Granny shouts S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter running off together S7E13.png Bright Mac sticking labels on apple jam jars S7E13.png Bright Mac notices Pear Butter across the street S7E13.png Bright Mac bowing to Pear Butter S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Bright Mac and Granny walk down the road S7E13.png Bright Mac tries waving to Pear Butter S7E13.png Granny Smith forbids Bright Mac's relationship S7E13.png Granny Smith discovers the secret wedding S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear crash the wedding S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear aghast S7E13.png Granny gets between Bright Mac and Pear Butter S7E13.png Granny Smith -you two can't be married!- S7E13.png Pear Butter -the Apples are my family now- S7E13.png Granny Smith shocked by Pear Butter's declaration S7E13.png Bright Mac standing by Pear Butter's side S7E13.png Pear Butter renouncing the Pear family S7E13.png Grand Pear abandons his daughter S7E13.png Pear Butter crying tears of heartbreak S7E13.png Granny Smith accepts Pear Butter as family S7E13.png Granny Smith feeding the chickens S7E13.png Granny Smith -where'd you all get to-- S7E13.png Granny Smith -ain't seen hide or hair of ya's- S7E13.png Granny Smith with nervous shifty eyes S7E13.png Applejack -and our grandfather- S7E13.png Granny Smith looks at Grand Pear bitterly S7E13.png Granny Smith -so... you're back, huh-- S7E13.png Grand Pear -never should've left- S7E13.png Grand Pear hanging his head in shame S7E13.png Applejack -makes me feel closer to them- S7E13.png Granny Smith apologizes to Applejack S7E13.png Granny Smith -I should've told you- S7E13.png Grand Pear -I should've been here- S7E13.png Granny welcomes Grand Pear back to Ponyville S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear make amends S7E13.png Apple Bloom -somethin' to remember them by- S7E13.png AJ, Mac, Granny, and Grand Pear follow Apple Bloom S7E13.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac moving bushes aside S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear enter Mac and Buttercup's grove S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter's tree of love S7E13.png Granny Smith -it's beautiful- S7E13.png Grand Pear -it's... impossible- S7E13.png Apple family united under Mac and Buttercup's tree S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear smiling warmly S7E13.png Apple-Pear family in a group hug S7E13.png Apple-Pear family under the apple-pear tree S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Granny Smith serves food to Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers scarfing down food S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers eating Granny's food S7E14.png Granny Smith carries dirty dishes past Applejack S7E14.png Twilight -how could our friendship journal have led- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -so much anti-friendship-!- S7E14.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Big Mac and Sugar Belle walking together S7E19.png Granny Smith milking a cow S7E19.png Rarity looking worried at Applejack S7E19.png Applejack -we hired a new milkmaid- S7E19.png Granny Smith wearing a wig and bonnet S7E19.png Granny Smith flicking her fake mane S7E19.png Granny Smith takes off her wig and bonnet S7E19.png Applejack -a little down-home ingenuity- S7E19.png Applejack puts wig and bonnet on Rarity S7E19.png